Special Ops Mastery
The ability to innately or through inhuman and advanced training have special operations skills and maintain them without the need of further training. Also Called *Advanced Special Warfare *Advanced Guerrilla Warfare *Advanced Irregular Warfare *Covert Operation Mastery *Enhanced Special Operations *Enhanced Special Forces Skills *Intuitive Special Warfare *Tactical Espionage Expert Capabilities User is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. Applications *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations and by extension espionage. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training. *Optimal Finesse Variations *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *''1st Person Shooter Ability - T''he user is able to perform feats on par with those of 1st person shooter video game characters being able to run roughshod over his or her opponents. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Battlefield Adaption *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human State *Superpowered Physiology *Training Regimen *Reactive Adaptation *War Manipulation Limitations *Could use control when learning a new combat skill. *May require a certain level of exposure i.e. advanced training or combat manuals. *If user does not have superhuman endurance, strength, or speed they are still vulnerable to human weaknesses. Known Users Gallery File:Sleeper_Agent_Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) is a highly trained sleeper agent from Project Daycare, and when a malfunction causing her to turn on her CIA agent father, she easily overwhelmed him in combat and weaponry. File:Sleeper_Agent_Adam_West.png|Adam West (Family Guy) is a sleeper agent programmed by the Soviet Union, and upon activation he showed tremendous military combat might and knowledge. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) is an effective field agent, always able to defeat any Octarian forces, including the five Great Octoweapons, they encounter and recover the Great Zapfish no matter how many times DJ Octavio steals it. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|The first time DJ Octavio stole the Great Zapfish, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) effectively served as Agent 3's handler before he was captured by the Octarians. 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie/Agent 1 (left) and Marie/Agent 2 (right) took on their grandfather's role after his capture and helped Agent 3 finish the fight, recover the Great Zapfish, and rescue him. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) are the Octarian equivalents of Agent 3. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) was effective at handling all Octarian covert operations, including the theft of the Great Zapfish. Soldier: 76.png|Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) was once a US soldier and founder of Overwatch not by special powers but by his particular military skills. Rick Flagg.jpeg|Rick Flagg (DC) is a skilled soldier serving several of US covert op missions before leading Task Force X aka "Suicide Squad". Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers